Sav-Holly J.-Jenna Love Triangle
The love triangle between Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, and Jenna Middleton began in Season 10. Sav was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 10 In Halo (1), The episode starts with Holly J. announcing "Wishing Star Week", and Jenna is seen at the entrance looking happy while in some sort of a haze. She stops by the Wishing Star Fund-raising table where Sav and Chantay are sitting and complaining about Mr. Simpson and the school crackdown. Jenna donates some money at the fundraiser and receives a wishing star. Holly J. announces that the Magical dance takes place after school for an hour with school uniform, but none of the students seem interested to go the dance, and neither is Jenna. Sav asks Jenna to do a duet with him at the dance, and she says that no one would ask her to dance anyway. Later, Jenna is seen sitting beside Sav and complaining about her pregnancy, cramps, and K.C. Guthrie, so Sav insists Jenna to give K.C. a chance to make a great dad. Later at K.C.'s locker, he finds Jenna by her locker. He asks her "how is she, and is she feeling okay." Chantay walks by and gives Jenna a shooting star, Jenna asks her who is this from but Chantay doesn't know and at the same time K.C. smiles at her giving Jenna the knowledge K.C. gave it to her. Later during lunch hour, Jenna interrupts K.C., Drew, and Jess and takes a seat beside K.C. and Jenna thanks him for the wishing star, not knowing how to react and K.C. seems to agree with her. Jenna invites him to the prenatal class but K.C. seems to not care about it at all. Jenna is waiting for K.C. to take her to the prenatal class, but he doesn't show up. Sav reveals he sent the wishing star to Jenna to make her feel good, and Jenna feels mislead by the thought of it. Sav tells Jenna that he can go with her to the prenatal class as a friends, and she is relieved. Later in the prenatal class, Sav asks question like what happens to the couple after child birth. The teacher seems okay with the question and says "loss of sex drive". They have a bath time. A random mother talks to Jenna about people judging who the biological and a caring father. Jenna seems to be fine with that ideal. In the gym, Jenna helps out Holly J. with carrying the rug shags. Jenna asks about her opinion about Sav. She tells her that he is dorky, in a good way, caring, and even when someone does a wrong thing. Jenna asks her about Anya's pregnancy, Holly J. insists he was 100% supportive to her not knowing what Jenna's motives are. Later, at the Make A Wish event, Jenna and Sav sings White Horse to the students, and Jenna seems to be impressed with Sav. They go to backstage and Jenna suddenly kisses Sav and Sav is surprised by it. Holly J. tells Sav to help him out with the table and he leaves. After the party Jenna is singing and sweeping the floor when Holly J. notices her. Jenna reveals that she is falling for someone, and reveals that its Sav. Holly J. seems to be shocked by the news and give Jenna the news that she and Sav are seeing each other. They both argue and fight and Jenna insists Sav will end up with her, no matter what Holly J. thinks. In Halo (2), Jenna tries to flirt with Sav but Sav tells Jenna that he's not interested in her and that Holly J. is his girlfriend. Jenna starts getting upset and Sav calms her down. Holly J. tells Sav about the night she spent with Declan, causing them to go through a temporary breakup. Jenna later learns from Sav that he broke up with Holly J. for cheating on him with Declan. Jenna asks if there's anything she can do to help but Sav says no and that she already caused enough trouble. K.C. finds Jenna crying and asks what's wrong. Jenna says that she put Sav and Holly J.'s relationship in jeopardy. K.C. reveals that he still loves Jenna and wants to help with the baby. They kiss and get back together. They decide to get Sav and Holly J. back together as well. They go to Little Miss Stakes and find Holly J. Holly J. tells them that she can't leave because she's working. Jenna forces Holly J.'s boss to let her have the day off. They get to Adam's party and K.C. finds Sav and says that Jenna's in labor. Sav gets to the limo and finds Jenna there. Jenna then tells him its a false alarm and leaves him inside to talk to Holly J. Holly J. asks if they can go back to the way they were prior to her infidelity. Sav believes that they can and they get back together. Timeline *Start Up: Halo (1) (1031) *Ended: Halo (2) (1032) **Reason: After Sav broke up with Holly J., Jenna felt horrible about it and decided to get them back together. Trivia *They were all friends with Chantay Black and Anya MacPherson. Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi